


Role Play

by NightOfTheLand



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Size Kink, getting caught, role play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 10:54:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19130584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightOfTheLand/pseuds/NightOfTheLand
Summary: "He wasn’t even sure what they were doing, playing this kind of game in public, but here he was, waiting for his sometimes lover to arrive at this very public bar to pretend they didn’t know each other and pick each other up."~~Or Ben and Joe meet up in a bar, pretend to role play, and then get it on in the bathroom





	Role Play

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ahopper84](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahopper84/gifts).



> Well, fuck, this happened, my bad y'all, but can I just say that I firmly believe that Joe is such a size queen and he loves sitting on Ben's monster cock. That is all. Please enjoy this... 
> 
> As always all mistakes are mine.

Joe scanned the bar, eyes searching for that familiar blonde head. He didn’t see it so he turned back to his drink, focused on the olives floating in this dry martini, using the skewer they had been on to poke at them absently. He wasn’t even sure what they were doing, playing this kind of game in public, but here he was, waiting for his sometimes lover to arrive at this very public bar to pretend they didn’t know each other and pick each other up. 

“Well, hello,” a familiar smooth voice rolled over him and he repressed a shiver as his body responded like one of Pavlov’s dogs to the sweet lilting accent. He looked up and meet his lover’s eyes. For a moment he forgot what part he was supposed to be playing. Ben quirked an eyebrow briefly and Joe remembered. 

“Hi,” he said softly, letting himself go red from the focused attention in the blond’s eyes. 

“Is this seat taken?” Those words were practically purred at him and Joe swallowed hard, shift on the hard booth his palms growing damp and his jeans getting a little tighter. 

He simply shook his head and Ben slid into the booth beside him, pressing himself a little closer than supposed strangers probably should, but Joe wasn’t going to complain, this close he could smell Ben’s aftershave undercut with the smell of fresh sweat. It made his mouth go dry and he took a trembling sip from his martini and tried to ignore the way Ben’s pupil blown eyes followed the lines of his throat as he swallowed. 

“Come here often?” Ben asked, leaning close, purring in Joe’s ear to be heard of the sudden din of a bachelorette party towards the front of the bar. 

Joe shook his head again. “Just got into town,” he croaked, mind whirring as he tried to remember the story they had come up with before they had embarked on this elaborate role play. 

Ben’s eyes lit up with playful glee. “Yeah? American right?” His voice had deepened and he really was purring right in Joe’s ear now. 

The brunet swallowed hard, taking a long pull from his drink, “Yeah, New York.” He kicked himself for saying too much, shit he was playing a role not being his awkward self. 

The Brit smiled at him, showing more teeth and Joe was used to when Ben smiled at him, and he reached out brush a piece of hair out of Joe’s face. He had let his hair get longer than he usually did and after that motion he wasn’t sure if he’d be cutting it ever again. 

“First time to London?” Ben purred again, scooting even closer if that was possible. Joe just nodded, mouth going completely dry as Ben pressed one of his well muscled thick thighs against his own thigh, the heat of his skin making him burn even through the layers of their fabric. “Wonderful,” Ben replied, reaching an arm casually around Joe to press a hand to the base of his neck, making the American look at him. “S’not often I see such a handsome man sitting all alone, no one struck your fancy tonight?” Ben leaned in close, their noses almost touching, and Joe could have leaned in and pressed their lips together to end this whole charade, he was painfully hard in his jeans and he needed his lover to fuck him senseless already. But he didn’t. 

“Not till now,” Joe said back in his most flirty voice, batting his eyelashes and he saw Ben’s lips quirk as he tried to keep from laughing at the absurdity of it all. 

“Yeah?” The blond’s eyes flicked to his lips and Joe ran his tongue over his lips making Ben shiver. 

“Yeah.” 

“I’m Ben,” Ben said leaning closer, their noses now brushing, lips mere inches apart. 

“Joe,” Joe stuttered out, choking on his words as Ben’s hand left his neck to trail down his back to cup his ass as much as he could in their seated positions. 

Ben grinned wickedly at him as he kneaded his ass through his jeans. “You have the most perfect bum,” he said before he leaned in swiftly and captured Joe’s lips, making the American gasp, his own hands finally listening to his brain reaching out to rest on a well muscled chest, kneading at the firm pecs. 

The swipe of Ben’s tongue against his lips made him tremble and he forgot he was supposed to be playing the hard to get American tourist and parted his lips, darting his own tongue out to tangle with Ben’s. Ben made a noise and his fingers dig into Joe’s ass and the kiss deepened, making stars flare up behind Joe’s closed eyes and he chased Ben’s lips when the Brit pulled away from the kiss. 

Bright eyes were fully black now with his desire as Ben stared at him. “Fuck this,” he growled, “want you too bad.” He pulled Joe close, pushing as his ass until Joe was sitting in his lap, actually straddling the blond in the middle of the bar. It was a good thing Joe had picked a dark corner in the back that no one was paying much attention to else this would be the worst life choice ever. Not that it was a good life choice but as he ground down in the large bulge in Ben’s jeans Joe couldn’t bring himself to care. 

Both of Ben’s hands came down to grab Joe’s ass, holding the slightly taller man close as Joe rocked his hips, both men panting into another heated kiss, and they ground their clothed cocked together, both moaning softly at the sensation. 

“Ben,” Joe moaned against the blond’s lips, “Please, I need you.” 

“Yeah, babe? You need this,” Ben angled a thrust of his clothed hips up just right making Joe whimper as that large bulge rubbed against clothed balls and he was going to scream if he didn’t have that fucking delicious cock in him soon. 

“You have lube?” Joe whispered in his ear, before nibbling at the shell of Ben’s ear. 

Ben choked on his tongue as he gasped out, “Yeah, here?” 

Joe shook his head, pulling back to look around the bar again, finding no one paying them any attention. “No, bathroom,” he said heaving himself up grabbing Ben’s hand to pull him up to and lead him the handful of steps to the single stall bathroom, shoving the blond into the room, before closing and locking the door behind them. 

Ben was on him in a minute, shoving him against the door, tongue back down his throat, his hands back on his ass as Joe grappled for purchase against Ben’s hard chest, settling on resting his hands on Ben’s narrow waist, occasionally racking his nails up and down the washboard abs hidden under that tight shirt. 

It wasn’t long before the makeout session turned to something more as Ben’s hands fumbled for the snap of Joe’s jeans, his hands diving into Joe’s boxers to stroke his hard cock and Joe moaned, head thunking against the door as he shook from the feeling of his lover’s touch. 

“Fucking, Ben, need you, now,” Joe gasped out, as Ben left his lips to suck marks down his neck. Ben made a noise of agreement and directed Joe to lean over the small sink, bracing his hands against the edge of the porcelain as Ben tugged both his jeans and boxers down exposing him to the cool air. Joe shivered and he spread his legs as wide as he could with his jeans still around his ankles. He looked up and caught a glance of himself in the cracked bar bathroom mirror and flushed red when he saw Ben digging a small bottle of lube out of his pocket. The feeling of a cool lubed finger pressing between his cheeks made him moan and hang his head, more concerned on feeling rather than seeing. 

It was quick work opening him up, still slightly loose and pliant from their early morning fucking, but Joe moaned his way through three fingers as Ben teased and tortured his prostate with each thrust and twist. “C’mon, fuck me,” Joe demanded, wiggling his ass at Ben who let out a bark of laughter. 

“So fucking needy,” Ben snarled, slapping Joe’s ass making him moan, the blond doing it again, Joe knowing he enjoyed the way the muscle jiggled and the pale flesh turned red. 

“Ben, now,” Joe said, looking up at the blond in the mirror. The other man met his eye and gave him a wicked smile.

“As you wish, m’lord,” he said teasingly, pulling his fingers from Joe’s body, making him moan at the loss, reaching to undo his own jeans, pulled them down enough for his large cock to spring free and Joe moaned again at the feeling of Ben tapping his dick against the swell of his ass. 

“Wait, not like this,” Joe gasped, pushing himself away from the sink, “Against the wall, want you to fuck me against the wall.” 

“Fuck, Joey,” Ben mumbled, nodding helplessly, as Joe kicked off one shoe then the corresponding pants leg so he could wrap his legs around Ben’s waist as the blond fucked him. 

It took a minute of maneuvering for them to settle, Ben’s arms under Joe’s thighs as he lifted the slighter man up, holding him against the wall, Joe wrapping both legs around Ben’s waist, as Ben guided him down into his cock. 

Joe tossed his head back and moaned long and loud as the head of that huge cock breached him. It always felt like the first time taking Ben even if they had just fucked a handful of hours ago. “So big,” Joe murmured as they let gravity help, slowly sinking onto Ben’s cock, eyes rolling back in his head as he took as much as he could, he would never be able to take all of Ben he was sure. 

Ben pressed his face against Joe’s still clothed shoulder and took a deep steady breath. “Fuck, baby, you feel so good,” he panted out, muscled straining as he lifted Joe slightly pulling his hips back before letting Joe drop a little the same time he thrust forward. Joe moaned at the feeling of that huge cocking moving inside him. He already needed more. “I won’t last long like this, baby,” Ben said softly, muscles of his arms already straining as he repeated the movement again and again. 

Joe nodded helplessly. “Okay, yeah, yeah, okay,” Joe panted in reply, whimpering at the loss as Ben pulled out and he scrambled to his feet to prop himself up against the wall with his hands, ass out. Ben pressed up behind him and Joe groaned as that cock pushed into him again, the angle completely different, and he squeezed his eyes shut as widened his stance trying to ease the way. 

“You good?” Ben whispered in his ear, pressing kisses along the side of his neck. 

“Yeah, yeah,” Joe waves a hand, nose scrunched in concentration as he tried to will his body to adjust to the intrusion. “Just fuck me already, asshole.” 

Ben chuckled darkly in his ear and did just that, his hips pounding against Joe’s ass, his cock practically tearing Joe open with every thrust. Joe whimpered and groaned with each thrust, his eyes closed against the pleasure-pain that always came with their couplingings. The first time Ben had fucked him he’d made him bleed just a little, so now the other man was always very careful with him, always checking in to make sure he was okay. While the first few thrusts were always more on the pain side of pleasure after a minute it got better, especially when Ben reached down and took Joe’s weeping cock in hand and stroked him in time to his thrusts. 

“You’re always so tight around me, so fucking tight, fuck baby,” Ben moaned as his thrusts reached a fever pitch, going as far into Joe’s body as he could without hurting him and Joe clenched around him, moaning out his name. Ben’s hand sped up on his cock, and the brunet gasped as Ben pressed his thumb against the weeping slit and he clenched harder around Ben’s massive cock inside him practically screaming as he came, Ben’s thrusts only going halfway in from when Joe was clenched so tight but Ben moaned and came with just the head inside Joe. 

Joe wrinkled his nose slightly at the sensation of Ben coming inside him, all hot and sticky, and he knew there was no way for him to get properly clean here unless Ben wanted to eat him out. But that was an idea for another day. “Fuck, Ben,” Joe sighed, leaning heavily against the wall, legs trembling from the force of his orgasm. 

The blond draped himself over the shaking man, and pressed a kiss to the side of his face. “Yeah,” he mumbled, still breathing hard from his own orgasm. 

Joe sighed as he felt come begin to trickle down the backs of his thighs. “So much for role playing,” he chuckled. 

Ben nipped at his chin. “We can role play at home, this was fucking hot,” he said against his skin. 

There was a sudden pounding on the door and both men jumped. “C’mon, some of us gotta pee!” A ladies voice shouted from the other side of the door and both Ben and Joe looked around in horror as they realized they had gone into the ladies room to fuck. They burst out laughing as they scrambled for clothes and tried to make themselves presentable. They stumbled out of the bathroom, ignoring the lady’s annoyed looks, and staggered home, still laughing and high in endorphins. 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that happened. No more will happen... or it might who knows with me.


End file.
